


one bad night

by stressed_dauntless



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Violence, spoiler: des swoops in to save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressed_dauntless/pseuds/stressed_dauntless
Summary: she was left broken hearted. he got fired (more like quit actually) for the umpteenth time. their melancholic auras somewhat drew each other in. they just wanted a nice time for once.insp. by the song ‘one bad night’ by hayley kiyoko (my queen)





	

**Author's Note:**

> violence + obvious nsfw/smut warning + attempted rape from a duo of dicks who can burn in hell
> 
> insp. by the song ‘one bad night’ by hayley kiyoko (my queen)
> 
> \+ i just really like desmond ok?

He’d done it again. He lost track of how many times he’s got fired from being a bartender. Whether it would be from being late (something he was considerably remarkable for), or getting into fights (that happened at least twice a month) with one of the drunks who drank a bit too much for their own tolerance. 

I’m done, were the last words Desmond huffed out with an aggressively irritated tone to his boss. His clenched fists found their way into his pockets, and without saying another word, he walked off into the streets, leaving his used-to-be-boss mouth agape. 

Sometimes Desmond wished he never cheated death back in 2012.

 

She was sobbing into her sleeves, make up fading and swearing across her face, nose watery and eyes red from the tears that streamed down her cheeks like a river.

Her boyfriend, she found out he was cheating on her, leaving her broken for the umpteenth time. Before she could end the relationship, he broke up with her, walking away with that whore at his side, laughing and drunkenly stumbling away in each others arms. It broke her.

After crying for what seemed like hours, she felt her stomach rumble, signalling her it was way past her last meal for the day. It was late, and she honestly could care less about the time of night to head over to the convenience store. She regret her decision though, when two men much larger than her dragged her into the back of an alley, dragging her deeper into the dark, what they were going to do to her, she didn’t want to find out. The entire way, she was kicking and screaming, her bags dropping to the ground with a dull thud, groceries rolling out.

She cried even harder, managed to hit one of them with a clawed hand, only to make them hiss with seething anger, and struck her across the face. he two snickering in their disgusting voices when she whimpered out in pain.

 

He heard her cries. It wasn’t like they weren’t hard to notice. He broke out into a sprint, eyes darting frantically to find the source of the screaming.

 

One of them were looking through her wallet, managed to slip a few bills into their own pockets with their filthy hands, and all she could do was watch. She felt hopeless, and weak. A part of her wanted to disappear completely, just evaporate from existence. She was scared, these two had their intentions obvious. They were going to use her, and when they were done, they’d put her down like a dog. No one would save her. That’s where the two ‘men’ were wrong.

 

Faster than they could blink, the former assassin swung a clenched fist to one of their skulls, sending them stumbling, then harshly shoved them into the brick wall, a pained gasp leaving the harasser trying to process just what the hell happened? 

The other cursed out, dropping her limp body and leaps at Desmond, icy fingers trying to grasp at any part of him. As if he’d let these creeps touch him.

Easily, he parried, sending a sucker punch into their gut and making them grunt painfully, then he took a hold of their head, and kneed him right in the nose. He grinned just a little when he heard a sickening crunch. The stranger cried out, crawled to get up, cradling his broken nose and scampered away. And with the first retreating, the other panicked, and quickly left as well.

He made sure to watch the two leave around the corner, he wasn’t going to turn his back on these low life’s until their figures disappeared.

Then he looked to the female who laid crumpled like a piece of paper on the pavement, hair strewn in different directions, looking up at him in complete awe and astonishment. Then, her look turned grateful and she quickly stood up to hug her saviour. Thanking him so fast Desmond had a hard time trying to understand her.

They both left together, decided despite her appearance, that they’d eat at a nearby restaurant that was pretty cheap, but their food was definitely filling. The entire time, they’re grinning and laughing, both entirely happy in each others presence. Desmond offers to pay for the food, but she shakes her head, says it’s her thanks for saving her life. He doesn’t try to argue, just smiles and nods.

 

He walked her home. Found out her name was y/n. Found out she was just a torn down soul who was pretty lonely. There was something, something about her that drew him closer to the other. Past her sadness and heartbreak, there was something extremely attractive. He couldn’t help but steal glances when she wasn’t looking.

When they stopped in front of her apartment door, she couldn’t help but thank him again for the hundredth time. He couldn’t help but feel compelled to lean a bit closer to her. He hoped he’d see her again. In some way, he was another torn soul.

She stood in front of her door, she noticed the look he gave her, the want to kiss her and hold her in his arms. She was attracted to this male as well. The moment he saved her, the moment she took in her features, she found him drawing her in with this mysterious presence.

Without a word, she gripped the collar of his hoodie, and pulled him in, sealing the gap between their lips. He complied almost instantly.

One arm wrapped around her waist, another found itself at the back of her neck, golden brown eyes closing as one of her hands curled in his hair, nearly scraping his scalp with her broken nails.

It drew a groan out of his throat, a low, primal noise that sent shivers down her spine, making her hold onto him tighter, like she never wanted to let go.  
Of course, air was needed, and they pulled back with a silent agreement, they both wanted this, even with how little they were acquainted. They didn’t care.  
They both had a bad night, and they just wanted a good time.

 

He gently pushes her down onto her bed, climbing on top of her frame, hands placed at both sides of her head, caging her below him. 

He kisses and sucks and nibbles at the base of her neck, looking for that special bundle of nerves that rewarded his ears with the sound of her moans that were driving him absolutely crazy.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulls him closer to her own body, warmth radiating from them both.

She has this look in her eyes, hazy, lustful and hungry, and he feels himself getting hotter in his body. He stirs with an insatiable feeling pooling in his stomach, so he latches onto the soft spot of her throat, and bites. 

A high pitched moan escapes her, her head tilting back to expose more of her heated skin, she’s stirring underneath him, whining with need when his knee makes contact with her sensitive mound between her thighs. 

His lips claim hers again, greedily drinking in all the noises that leave her mouth. Teeth softly biting down on her lower lip, slips his tongue in to explore every inch of hot cavern.  
Her fingers grip his hair again, nails biting roughly into his scalp, it sends a shiver to wrack down his back and a growl rips through his throat. 

He’s turned on so easily, this person, below him, just knows exactly what to do with her hands when one trails down to scratch gently down his stomach beneath his shirt. He fights to keep a moan from escaping his mouth.

One of his hands grips her wrist before she can make her way in between his legs, a lustful look evident in his eyes, she can’t help but squirm under that heated gaze.

 

She cries out this time. Not if pain. Or fright. But pure bliss when his tongue does things to her lower set of lips. Curling and licking and lapping at her core, leaving her wetter every second. He’s more than eager to accept everything she has to offer. And she can’t get enough of that look in his eyes, the way he glances up at her from between her thighs. 

He’s talking with is fingertips, sliding in and out in sensations she’s never experienced. Leaves her whimpering and gasping and craving more. Desmond’s never been one to make people beg, so he gives her what she wants.

Her climax comes sooner than she expected, but holy shit, he’s good. He licks his lips once, tears off the clothes on his chest, her eyes curiously staring at the scars that run along his shoulders, chest and stomach. But her eyes linger longer at the dark patterns along his forearm. Not his tattoo one either.

He feels himself shrinking in her stares, wants to tell her all about cheating death, wants her to look away from his arm that looks like darkened decay with even darker lines that spread in different directions, but pushes them away when one of her hands trace over them, nothing about it disgusts her, on he contrary, she admits it’s unique. He wants to laugh, tell her the exact origins of it, tell her he was burnt to a crisp, nothing but shocking exhilarating pain that pulsed through his body, but she starts to slip out of her own clothes. Now it’s his turn to stare in heated admiration.

He doesn’t even know if this will be the first and last time these two will do this, but he definitely hopes it isn’t.

Climbing back on top of her, he starts to unzip his pants, realizing just how hot and bothered he’s gotten in those confining clothes, her hand suddenly swats his away, and a strained moan leaves his throat when her hand replaces his.

 

She starts rubbing at his cock through his boxers, and Desmond’s eyes slip shut in bliss, rolling his hips against her touches that spark things in his body. Does things to him. Makes him hotter than ever.

When he’s had enough of her teasing, hiss hand grips her wrist again, stilling her movement. She pouts childishly, but he can tell by the slight sheen of sweet on her skin tells him otherwise. Her chest is rising and falling, cheeks darkened red, hair disheveled and small, purple bruises mark the skin of her throat. He absolutely cannot get enough.

A hand trails up her stomach, she instantly twitches under his touch, he hears an almost inaudible gulp from her. He can see her eyes flash frantically, memories of the two who assaulted her in the streets. His hand stops, his other gently reaching under her chin to turn her face to his.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not going to do what those two assholes tried to do to you in that alley. If you want me to stop, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

His words are comforting, and it takes her by surprise by how sincere and concerned he is. She’s genuinely touched. 

She nods, a small smile on her lips when she does. When she catches her breath, she pants out, “I will. Please don’t stop.”

It’s his turn to grin. A hand cupping her cheek as he leans in to kiss her, full of passion and leaves them both breathless.

They only draw back shuck out of the last remaining bits of their clothes, the only thing that leaves their skin separate from each other.

 

He slides in her entrance with little resistance. A long, drawn out moan leaves her lips high pitched, a low, guttural groan leaves his.

He stops when he senses the first sign of discomfort in her body, waits for her to give the go-ahead. He starts off slow, gently rocking the bed back and forth. Even with how dark the room is, he can see beads of sweat roll down her forehead, her arms clinging to his shoulders as he picks up the pace.

 

She can’t contain the noises anymore, she lets them freely leave her throat as Desmond quickly pounds into her over and over and over.

His eyes are closed, pleasure coursing through his veins he can’t even keep himself in control. He’s rough now, and his thrusts roughly pound into her core. She’s eager take anything.

His teeth go back to her neck, prodding and sucking until they blossom into dark bruises. His mouth goes to her ear, and he tells her he’s close. Tells her she feels so fucking good and tells her come with him. 

She can’t even form a single sentence, just clings to his skin like she’s going to explode in vivid colors, holds onto him like he’d disappear any second. And just like her first climax, it hits her suddenly without any warning, sending her over the edge, screaming his name.

With her pulsating around him, he’s taken over the edge as well, a long moan leaving his throat, cursing silently and her name tumbles off his tongue.

He’s still, so is she, all they can do now, is try to regain their breath. Absolutely exhausted and satiated and they both feel blissful in their bodies. When they’re able to talk again, they grin and chuckle, wiping the sweat from their brows.

Desmond pulls out, tosses the condom, and ponders whether he’s aloud to stay or not now that their little activity is over.

A small hand tugs at his, her fingers lace with his gently, and a voice quiet and timid, hushes out, “Don’t go.”

He turns to look at her, relief washing through his system. Nodding, he pulls the blanket over them both, he pulls her close to his body, and just stays awake a while. She’s already asleep, tired and well spent.

He looks at her a moment, just drinking in her appearance. His arms are holding her protectively close to his body, keeps her warm throughout the cold winter night.

He can’t help but ghost his eyes over her. She draws him in with this mysterious aura and he doesn’t want to let go.

It takes him a while to fall asleep. 

When he wakes up, he’s grinning when she’s still in his arms.

He’d never think this would be the outcome from his one bad night.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked it. i'm not the greatest writing smut and I always cackle up whenever i write sexual things.


End file.
